


Coven

by yahootoldyou



Series: obikin halloween [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, chosen family, coven - Freeform, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yahootoldyou/pseuds/yahootoldyou
Summary: “This was your idea,” he accuses and Obi-Wan shrugs, jostling Anakin’s position in the crook of his neck and earning a groan from the other man.“I know you’re worried about caring for a non-vampire youngling, Ani, but you’ll be just fine. I know it,” he promises and again Anakin whines.“What if I’m not though? What if I hurt her, Obi?” He questions and Obi-Wan still isn’t used to the new nickname from his mate. He runs his fingers through Anakin’s hair, the boy instantly going limp and relaxing in his hold.“I will be by your side as much as possible. I will help you. You will be fine.”OR: The Skywalker Coven and their misadventures





	1. Chapter 1

Anakin crouches over Obi-Wan’s unconscious, very quickly fading body. He scrunches his eyebrows together in concern, trying to think of a plan. He isn’t good under pressure the way Obi-Wan is yet, although he is learning to be more and more everyday. His fangs press into his lips, but his impenetrable skin doesn’t threaten to break under pressure the way… The way Obi-Wan’s _would._

He remembers the warnings his mother used to whisper to him in the night about how the first person you turn must be your mate. That is how you begin a coven and as such it is impossible to turn someone without out bonding them to you completely. The first one you turn will be your romantic partner. Anakin is only fourteen and he knows, he knows that Obi-Wan does not reciprocate his crush. Still, they will not be rescued for a long time with the strength of the storm outside their shelter and Obi-Wan is dying. 

What else is the fourteen year old vampire to do? He cannot let his master and best friend die. That is not an option, it cannot be. If the only option is to turn him well than Anakin will gladly take the consequence of a mate that doesn’t return his feelings in that way. They will be… Platonic mates. For all of eternity… The more he thinks, the more he begins to doubt his decision and he knows he can’t do that. The longer he waits, the more he hesitates, the more likely it is that Obi-Wan wont survive the transformation.

He leans over, lets his fangs extend as they would if he was feeding, and bites into the side of Obi-Wan’s neck. Obi-Wan’s eyes fly open, the force jerking him into bleak awareness as he is in danger. Anakin soothes him through their bond even as he continues to drink. He must say, Obi-Wan tastes as good as he has always smelled.

_Padawan, what are you doing?_ Obi-Wan’s weak mental voice demands and scolds all at once. Anakin nearly stops, but he knows the truth. If he doesn’t save Obi-Wan he will lose him. 

_I’m saving your life,_ he responds and then gathers the force to command his master. _Sleep,_ he orders and Obi-Wan’s weak mind succumbs to it quickly as Anakin finishes draining him. When he is done, he cuts open his wrist with his own fang, one of the only materials strong enough to do it with enough pressure. 

He presses his wrist against Obi-Wan’s throat and is relieved when the man begins to greedily drink it. After a couple of minutes, Anakin snaps his neck and sits, waiting for the man to awaken. 

When he finally does, his eyes blink red and then blue and Anakin smiles, because Obi-Wan is _alive!_ Obi-Wan sits up and clutches his head and Anakin knows that when a vampire is born and not turned they need blood. He reaches out with the force, finding a small woodland creature and dragging it to them. He cuts it’s neck and holds it to his master. Obi-Wan blinks before ripping into it. When he is done, Anakin gives him some more of his own blood to strengthen him. 

“Are you mad at me?” He asks and Obi-Wan huffs, shaking his head. 

“This isn’t my first choice, but you did what you thought was right. I won’t hold that against you,” he says and Anakin nearly sobs in relief, pressing himself against his mate’s side. He wonders when he should tell Obi-Wan about that minor side effect…

 

 

 

 

Obi-Wan stares at his newly minted padawan. His new vampire padawan. He feels a headache coming on and curses his dead master silently. He loves the boy, he knows he does, but he doesn’t know what to do with him. He is only nine years older than the boy after all and vampires are so rare that the temple doesn’t exactly instruct initiates on their health and ways to care for them. The only thing he knows is to run if they are hostile as only a few things can kill them. 

Only a few things, but apparently hunger is one of them. His ten year old padawan is curled in on himself, his skin a very dangerous shade of pale and his face gaunt. They’ve been without any food for him for about a week and clearly as a growing vampire that is too long. 

“Ani… Ani, how can I help you?” He leans down near his padawan whose eyes glare not at Obi-Wan’s face, but at his… At his _neck._ The boy offers no other response. Obi-Wan sighs. He cannot afford to be weak if they are to survive so his blood is not an option as much as he’d willingly give it to the boy. Survival is the goal. 

He steps outside their camp, checks the beacon to make sure it’s still on and functioning properly. Then, he grabs the small dagger off his belt and goes hunting. The woods are large and he doesn’t dare go far enough where Anakin will sense his departure. He catches a large feline creature, knowing that as a mammal type of creature, the blood will be the closest he can get to human for Anakin like the temple supplies him with in bags. He stabs it in the leg to wound it and drags it back to camp.

When he presents the boy with the gift, Anakin pounces, a new source of strength in him as he sees prey. As he drinks, his eyes turn red and he stares up at his master with an odd look. It is possessive in a way Obi-Wan has never seen. In that moment, he knows the boy will never let him go. Someday he will be like Anakin whether he wants it or not. When Anakin finishes, he climbs over the carcass and curls up at Obi-Wan’s side. He sighs and combs his fingers through the boys hair, relieved he is alive and moving. He stiffens as Anakin leans in, sniffing his neck and purring slightly. 

“Thanks, Master,” Anakin chirps happily and Obi-Wan smiles despite the impending fate of his pooling in his gut and solidifying like bedrock. He will not be escaping it. 

Again, even though he misses the man more than anything, he curses his late master and the predicament he’s put Obi-Wan in this time.

 

 

 

 

He’s knighted at nineteen, something almost unheard of. He watches his beloved mate cut his braid and the council declares him an actual Jedi. He’s done it, the first vampire in a millennia to become a Jedi. He smiles at Obi-Wan, his fangs pointy and the man shows his fangs in response. 

They tumble out of the council chambers and into each others arms, a fierce hug shared between them. Along their life bond, Anakin feels only pride and unconditional love. Obi-Wan eventually steps back and smiles at his mate and former padawan. 

“You are a man now, Ani. What will you do with your first night of freedom?” Anakin shakes his head and brings the other man close again. He had considered going to Padmé’s and drinking some of her blood. She makes sure it is always consensual and she loves him, something that is so addicting to him even if his heart lies with Obi-Wan by design of his species. She loves him and so she is _his._ He remembers their almost marriage before his skin started to burn. He had made a promise to Obi-Wan, a bond. While it isn’t the same thing, a marriage is another form of bond and his body wouldn’t allow that sort of betrayal. 

So, he thinks again, he could go to Padmé, or he could drag Obi-Wan to the undergrounds of Coruscant and go hunting. 

“I think I’d rather like to go out with you tonight, Obi-Wan,” he says and the man’s name is odd on his tongue, but it fits. Anakin and Obi-Wan, equals at last. Obi-Wan’s eyes open wide in surprise and he opens his mouth to stammer out a response.

“I rather thought you’d like to go out with your friends and experience being an adult for real,” he says and Anakin shrugs. Anakin knows Obi-Wan means sex even though he knows Obi-Wan also had sex before his knighting due to one of his gossip sessions with Bant. He rolls his eyes, besides Padmé and Obi-Wan no one has ever appealed to him in such a way. Still, he’s no virgin. 

“Come on, Obi-Wan… There’s no one I’d rather celebrate my knighting with,” he persuades and watches as his mate’s shoulders hunch and he nods.

Hours later find the vampires hiding in an alley. Anakin uses the force to propel onto a roof top and feels Obi-Wan appear next to him only seconds later. They scout the city as usual and as much as Obi-Wan will never admit it, giving into their instincts and hunting is enjoyable. He always finds it somehow fun and he and Anakin bond through it. It is clearly a vampire thing and as much as he hates killing sentients it is what it is. 

“Him?” Obi-Wan asks, pointing to a man walking just below them. He’s young, but clearly guilty of something with the way he keeps glancing around himself. Anakin sniffs the air and frowns, shaking his head. He sniffs again, pointing out a young man with red hair. Obi-Wan shrugs, not really caring which unfortunate soul meets their end. It has to be somebody. 

They fall gracefully to the ground and Anakin grabs the man, sinking his teeth into one side of the boys neck. He then tilts it slightly and gives Obi-Wan access. Obi-Wan sighs before joining him, feeling Anakin’s fingers twine through his hair as he does. He feels the possessive, aroused feelings coming from Anakin and he would be lying if he said they weren’t reciprocated, but he cannot do it. 

Anakin is much too young for him, mate or not. 

“So uncivilized,” he complains as he pulls back. Anakin just laughs. 

 

 

 

 

When the youngling steps off the ship, Obi-Wan knows she is for Anakin. The force tells him so and yet he cannot resist messing with his former padawan. He introduces himself as her new master and watches confusion flicker across her features. He nearly feels bad until she corrects him gently. 

“I’m sorry, Master Kenobi, but I have been assigned to Master Skywalker,” she says and he feels his mate freeze with incomparable fear. It is then that he does feel a tad bad about his actions and deceit. Anakin lashes out as always, but the girl just screams back. Obi-Wan smiles, they will make a great pair. He makes a mental note to thank Master Yoda for this. 

Later on, after the mission is completed and the hut child returned to his father on Tatooine, Anakin curls up under his arm and sniffles his neck to calm himself. They sit like that until the younger man finally sighs, signaling his mate that he is ready to talk. 

“Whatever is the matter, Ani?” He asks and Anakin glares at him halfheartedly. He smacks Obi-Wan’s arm playfully, grateful that the troops know them well enough by now to know they shouldn’t be bothered. 

They are mates, they need recovery time together. 

“This was your idea,” he accuses and Obi-Wan shrugs, jostling Anakin’s position in the crook of his neck and earning a groan from the other man. 

“I know you’re worried about caring for a non-vampire youngling, Ani, but you’ll be just fine. I know it,” he promises and again Anakin whines. 

“What if I’m not though? What if I hurt her, Obi?” He questions and Obi-Wan still isn’t used to the new nickname from his mate. He runs his fingers through Anakin’s hair, the boy instantly going limp and relaxing in his hold. 

“I will be by your side as much as possible. I will help you. You will be fine,” he promises again and Anakin just nods, accepting that this is his new mission. He will get along with the snippy teenager if he must. He sighs, knowing deep down that he already considers Ahsoka his in the way Obi-Wan and Padmé are. 

 

 

 

Anakin is his mate. The thought perplexes Obi-Wan endlessly, the idea being as insane as anything else. What confuses him the most though is that he feels no differently than he did before the bite. He knows he has always loved Anakin deeply, but he is not in love with the boy.

Perhaps it is a thing that will come with time. Or maybe it wont. Obi-Wan finds that he doesn’t really mind either way. Anakin has come into himself and grown into an attractive young man, but Obi-Wan does not need to pursue a relationship to be content. Besides, Anakin has found his romance within the beautiful senator from Naboo and Obi-Wan is happy for them. 

He knows he should be jealous… He knows the way he feels is off from what the legends say he should, but he wonders if the legends are wrong. A mate is someone who loves you deeply and unconditionally. Obi-Wan has always loved Anakin this way and maybe that’s why when the younger man leaves their quarters he doesn’t find himself running after him. 

All Obi-Wan has ever wanted, all he will ever want, is for Anakin to be happy. He has no need for a sexual relationship to prove that Anakin loves him, he knows he does. Anakin chose Obi-Wan over himself in a selfless act. He gave up the opportunity to have a typical mate when he saved Obi-Wan. It is acceptance at it’s finest. They were meant to love each other, but they may never be typical and that is okay. 

Still, he watches Anakin slip through the door when he thinks he won’t be spotted and it hurts that Anakin feels the need to lie to Obi-Wan. It hurts that he believes it to be a betrayal and so he hides it instead of talking to Obi-Wan. It hurts that Anakin thinks this will hurt him and yet he does it anyway. 

Sighing, he pours a cup of tea and goes about his evening. 

 

 

 

 

Ahsoka hands the son the dagger, betraying Obi-Wan and Anakin both, but Obi-Wan knows it’s the dark side. Anakin’s fists are clenched and he stands in an aggressive stance, but Obi-Wan only watches with concern. The poor child had been infected with the son’s dark side and she was going to die for it. 

Anakin jumps when Ahsoka collapses and the next few moments happen without any thought or explanation. Mortis has almost killed the three of them, it has actually killed little Ahsoka, but Anakin will not have it. In an instant, his teeth are in her neck. 

_“Ana-“_ He goes to stop him, but the force shoves him backwards. Anakin is more powerful and he is the sire of the coven. Ultimately, this isn’t something Obi-Wan can dictate. Still, he pushes through and kneels next to his mate, offering constant peace along their bond. Anakin’s eyes are red as he glances up at Obi-Wan, fear and panic clear in them. Obi-Wan cradles one of his hands as he drains their little pseudo-daughter. 

Anakin pulls his teeth out of her neck and simultaneously presents his wrist at Obi-Wan’s mouth. It is a dominating move, his mate clearly still bothered that Obi-Wan tried to intervene and still, even though it’s ridiculous he does as he’s told. He bites into his mate’s wrist, immediately removing his teeth so that Anakin can give the blood to Ahsoka. He holds his wrist to her mouth and they wait as she eagerly starts to drink it.

Eventually, Anakin pulls it away from her mouth and extends the wrist to Obi-Wan so he can lick it clean. So uncivilized, Obi-Wan complains in his head even as he licks the trailing blood off of Anakin’s smooth skin. He ignores the sick _crack_ of Ahsoka's neck breaking. 

“There was another way,” the father scolds and finally both men look up and remember his presence. They stare at him with blank faces, not comprehending what he means. 

“Look what you have done to this poor girl. You have robbed her of her life, of her _mortality!_ My daughter could have saved her!” The father is fuming, clearly against vampirism and the life it steals from others. Obi-Wan doesn’t disagree necessarily. He never would’ve chosen this life for himself if he’d had another option. 

“I saved her! I gifted her with immortality!” Anakin stands at full height and for a moment, his eyes are red even though he isn’t feeding. He is asserting dominance, but the father cares little. 

“A gift you say? Tell me Obi-Wan,” the man says his name, his eery eyes suddenly focused on him and Obi-Wan is startled, “do you consider this life a gift from your mate?” Obi-Wan can’t breathe suddenly, looking between Anakin and the father. He can feel the growing feeling of betrayal in his mate and knows he must give an answer. 

“Yes,” he whispers, “Anakin saved me.” Anakin relaxes even as the father narrows his eyes at Obi-Wan suspiciously. He knows the answer is a no and he knows Obi-Wan lied. Still, he picks up his daughter and abandons the argument with a humph. 

“She will awaken in a few hours,” the father informs and Obi-Wan watches Anakin stiffen again, about to deny the father any knowledge of vampirism, “I suggest you find her a food source in that time.” The command is clear as day. The father has ordered the three vampires to leave the planet. Obi-Wan allows Anakin to scent him when the father disappears, knowing that the challenge to his leadership had taken a toll.

They pick up Ahsoka and head for the ship. 

 

 

 

 

Anakin bursts through the door, panic etching through his features and their bond. Obi-Wan startles upward, blinking at his mate who just throws himself on top of Obi-Wan to sob brutally. 

_“…Ani?”_ He questions and the man just keeps crying. Obi-Wan feels joy, panic, fear, amazement… Something monumental has happened, that’s for sure. Obi-Wan hasn’t seen Anakin cry since he was ten and missed his mother. 

“Padmé… Padmé’s pregnant,” his mate admits and Obi-Wan feels the air sucked from his lungs. The order had been understanding about vampirism and mates, but Anakin’s involvement with the senator would see him barred from the Order. It would see them both banned as they couldn’t be separated without detrimental affects to their health. 

“It’s okay, Ani. We’ll handle this the same way we handle everything… _Together,_ ” he promises and it’s true. They aren’t his children, but they will be loved like they are. He knows this already despite having not met them yet. They will quickly become his world like Ahsoka has. 

“Thank you, Obi-Wan. I-I don’t know what I’d do without you. I couldn’t have made a better choice in who is my mate,” he admits and despite himself, Obi-Wan’s heart grows ten sizes. Anakin loves him, reminds him of it in the strongest of gestures. They fall asleep like that. 

Its when he fakes his death that he sees it. Anakin knows he is alive, but their separation fuels something Obi-Wan hasn’t seen before. Anakin isn’t sleeping, that much is clear. At first, Obi-Wan had just assumed that he was spending his nights with Padmé as much as possible and that’s why he hadn’t been sharing their bed. It isn’t true though, Anakin is visibly exhausted. 

His eyes are gaunt and his emotions temperamental… More so than usual. Obi-Wan watches as he attacks Count Dooku viciously, his blade a strong battering ram. The Count leads him around in circles and he’s trying to push Anakin into a vulnerable position. He watches Anakin bare his teeth and lift his fist, choking the Count. 

“Anakin!” He shouts in surprise, finally joining the battle and knocking the Count away from Anakin’s grip. His mate is thunderous, his eyes blood red and his anger centers on Obi-Wan, not the man escaping. Obi-Wan watches the Count escape again, but he doesn’t care, turning to face an enraged Anakin. 

_“You let him go,”_ he hisses, closing into Obi-Wan’s space. The man has an urge to bare his neck to Anakin so he does, tilting it and showing he meant no disrespect. Anakin leans in and when he speaks, his voice is a harsh unrelenting whisper.

“Good mates do not undermine their sires, do you understand?” He asks and when Obi-Wan nods, Anakin sinks his sharp teeth into Obi-Wan’s neck. They’ve done this before, Anakin saying it strengthens their bond, but he has always been gentle.

Obi-Wan feels no gentleness now, just pain. He feels like the prey he may have always been to the vampire who is latched to his neck. For the first time, Obi-Wan worries not for Anakin, but for everyone else at risk from him. 

 

 

 

 

Ahsoka stands over Rex’s body, sobbing. He is dying, or at least… At least he was dying before she stepped in and turned him. He is drained of blood, but he won’t drink hers and she is officially panicking. They don’t have very long before he will be too weak to make the transformation. 

It isn’t Anakin who she goes to, though, it's Obi-Wan. He is confused for a moment, even as the youngest member of their small coven drags him over to Rex’s quickly fading form. 

“Please, Obi-Wan,” she begs and it shocks him that she uses his name instead of his title, but he figures that this is family business, not Jedi business, “Please save him. He-I- _He’s my mate._ ” Obi-Wan looks at her, wondering if he should deny her this. He doesn’t think he can save him, but Anakin is not on the planet at the moment, still in the atmosphere. If Obi-Wan doesn’t try Rex will die anyway. 

“I will try,” he assures her and she sags in relief, “but I do not know if I can save him like Anakin. I have never tried.” As he speaks he raises his wrist to his mouth and cuts it open with a fang, holding his wrist to Rex’s mouth. It is only a few seconds before he begins greedily gulping down the liquid. Obi-Wan blinks and after a few moments, pulls away. He holds his arm out, allowing Ahsoka to lick up the trails as he did with Anakin. 

It is a show of dominance. 

He is the sire’s mate. That apparently is more powerful than he originally thought.

“Ahsoka,” he says and she wraps her arms and legs around him for comfort, clearly happy and content in his presence, “why did you contact me and not Anakin?” He wonders and can feel her shrug against his back, her lekku draping across his lap with how long they’re getting. 

“My instincts did not lead me to the sire, but to the caretaker of the coven. That’s you,” she says as if it’s obvious, “I didn’t think to call Anakin. You were all the permission I needed.” Obi-Wan nods slowly, knowing Anakin will probably not agree with the sentiment. He holds her and they wait for Rex to wake up, Kix bringing him a blood bag to supply when he does. 

When Anakin finally captures him alone for a moment, he hugs him close. 

“I’m proud of you,” Anakin admits and Obi-Wan makes a questioning noise. Anakin noses his throat and presses just a single kiss where there is a scar from when he originally bit the man. 

“You have accepted your place in the coven,” he says like it’s obvious, “you’ve accepted our new family.” His smile is a bit too wide, too possessive, but it’s the first smile he’s seen from Anakin in weeks and he doesn’t risk it, just wraps his arms around the other man. 

 

 

 

 

The Jedi are dead. Obi-Wan feels his bond with his mate erupt in pain and then darkness, Utapau too far to do anything. He is lucky he is immortal and the weapons the clones use will not hurt him. He falls and swims to freedom. From there, escaping into the atmosphere is easy and he knows he will meet Anakin somewhere. 

_Anakin?_ He questions along the bond and hears nothing. He feels out with his senses, startled to find his mate in the far universe on Mustafar of all places. He scowls, but sets the coordinates. He sits and waits, feeling doom radiate around him. Whatever is happening, it will change his life and his family irrevocably. 

He lands the ship next to the showdown between Anakin and Padmé. 

“If this is what becomes of vampires, then the twins will be raised mortal!” She declares and Anakin is a tornado of negative emotions. He is so angry he cannot even sense his mate’s presence. Obi-Wan hides himself, knowing eventually he will need to intervene and that surprise is an element he cannot afford to lose. 

“How dare you? How dare you think that you, some mortal, not even _my mate- _“ and oh that is agony on the Senator’s face as Obi-Wan swallows his guilt, “could determine how _my_ children will be raised! They are heirs to my coven, to my legacy. You do not get a say!” He shouts, his eyes a bright red and Obi-Wan is so confused. How did they get to this point? When he left Anakin and Padmé were fine. __

____

____

“My children will not be like you if this is the result. They will be taught the benefits of democracy and some day they will overthrow your empire!” She is something to be reckoned with, her brown eyes burning as hot as the lava in the rivers below them. And wait, his _what-_

He knows suddenly, why Anakin’s eyes are so bright red. Almost an orange red… They are so bright because instead of covering the sky blue of his normal eyes, they are covering a sick yellow. Somehow, in his absence, Anakin has turned to the dark side. He stifles a sob. 

He watches Anakin’s fist raise, his fingers clenching and he watches Padmé choke. It shocks him so much that it takes him just moments too long to spring into action. 

_“Anakin!”_ His mate spins, a snarl on his lips, but Obi-Wan crashes the hilt of his lightsaber right against Anakin’s temple, knocking him unconscious. He breathes, just breathes, before loading them both onto the Senator’s ship and flying somewhere where he can help them. 

 

 

 

 

Rex and Ahsoka meet him on Polis Massa and he instructs them to guard over Anakin while he handles the delivery with Padmé. Ahsoka looks worriedly at him and then at Anakin. 

“What happened?” She asks and Obi-Wan just shakes his head. 

“Make sure if he awakens you knock him out again. Hit as hard as you need, you know he’ll heal by the time he wakes again,” he instructs and she looks so doubtful, but she cannot disobey him. 

“I will explain when this is all over, okay? But Ahsoka, Rex, you have to _trust me_ ,” he pleads and they both take a deep breath before nodding, clearly mates in every sense of the word. he feels a pang for his boy on the bed they guard, but his lover is currently giving birth to his children and as such, Obi-Wan is needed elsewhere. 

He enters the room with Padmé and watches as a baby is pushed out of her. He grasps her hand and coaches her through it like he has seen done both in the temple and out throughout the galaxy. Padmé gasps as the droid hands Obi-Wan the first bundle, a beautiful little face looking up at him. 

“Luke,” she breathes through her tears and Obi-Wan looks down at her, their eyes meeting briefly before she begins to cry again, the other baby on it’s way. Obi-Wan coaches her again in Anakin’s absence and soon another beautiful Skywalker child is delivered. 

“Leia,” Padmé introduces her to the world and Obi-Wan looks at the little girl with an odd feeling of awe. He swears now that if Padmé dies today, he will make sure her children are safe no matter what it takes.

“Obi-Wan,” she gasps, clutching his one hand harder and pulling him in, Luke still in his grip. She brushes his little forehead with her knuckles before looking Obi-Wan in the eyes. 

“There is good in him… I know there is,” she breathes and her eyes close. Obi-Wan panics, placing Luke down on a table gently and bringing her corpse into his arms. He bites into her neck, but her blood is sour. Her blood is _dead._ He drinks it anyway, hoping he can still pull it off. He was never planning on her dying. She was supposed to live and be a part of their coven. 

But even as he holds his cut wrist to her too cold lips, he remembers what the father said so long ago. This life is not a gift, but a curse. Tears fall down his cheeks and she has not started to drink. He rocks her in his arms and mourns her passing along with all of the other Jedi Anakin slew.

“How could he do this, Padmé? How could he become this?” Still, the dead woman cannot answer and Obi-Wan knows he must fulfill his promise. 

He carries the silent twins to the room he left Ahsoka and Rex in. They’re biting their lips, clearly worried and when they see him it only gets worse. 

“What-“ Ahsoka begins, but he stops her with a hand.

“These are Luke and Leia Skywalker. You need to keep them safe, okay? I have a comm programmed with just one frequency; my own private one. I will call you when it is safe to return,” he says and they nod. Ahsoka wants to question more, but she can’t. She can’t while her father and caretaker order her directly. 

“Okay,” she says softly and takes Leia. Rex takes Luke. They leave. Obi-Wan has no clue where they go. 

 

 

 

 

It is only hours later when Anakin awakens, finding Obi-Wan next to his bed covered in dried blood and staring at the wall. It takes him a moment to remember everything, but once he does, he knows Obi-Wan has betrayed him, his mate. 

“You disobeyed me,” he whispers and Obi-Wan’s steel gray eyes finally meet his own. Anakin wonders what color they are now that he’s out of the passion of the moment. His mate’s eyes are practically dead, covered in the blood of a dead woman they both loved in their own way. 

“You killed her and all of them,” his voice is barely a whisper and Anakin- no _Vader_ , is enraged. 

“Am I the one covered in her blood?” He demands and Obi-Wan doesn’t rise to the bait. They both know what happened, they were both there. Vader yanks him to his feet and bares his neck, leaning in and sinking his fangs into Obi-Wan’s neck before brutally ripping them out. 

“I should’ve turned her instead with the disappointment you’ve become, Obi-Wan. All you’ve ever done is hold me back. Not anymore. I could’ve saved her had it not been for you. _Always in the way,_ ” he snarls, leaving Obi-Wan to collapse on the ground. He pulls his knees to his chest. 

Vader picks him up hours later for their departure, but not without getting another barb in, “I told you good mates obey their sires. You couldn’t even do that you useless bitch.” Obi-Wan lets the tears fall as he is carried away. When he is deposited in the back room, Vader stops once more, glaring at Obi-Wan. 

“I should never have turned you. I should have let you die. She’d be alive if I’d let you die, you must know. i could’ve saved her if you didn’t doom her,” he snarls and Obi-Wan finally looks up at him. He’s never been one to pass on such an obvious taunt. 

“I wasn’t the one who wrapped the force around her throat and squeezed.” Vader snarls in response, slamming the door and locking it. 

 

 

 

 

Vader stands above Palpatine’s body, his skin such a pale white he no longer appears remotely human. Obi-Wan is sprawled where he was tossed in the battle. He wasn’t going to help Vader, but when the battle began he found he couldn’t leave his mate to his own defenses, something Vader had clearly counted on. 

“Come,” his mate orders and Obi-Wan stumbles to his feet. Vader grabs his hand and hauls him up to the throne, placing him on the arm rest and settling himself in before pulling Obi-Wan onto his lap. 

“Look at it, Obi,” Vader says with a crooked grin, “all of this is ours now. No one will ever be able to hurt our family again.” Obi-Wan feels tears gathering in his eyes. knowing that Vader will not let him go ever. 

_“Obi-Wan,” the father’s voice says in his memories, clear as day now, “should you need to destroy him, remember the tale behind soulmates.”_

Could Obi-Wan kill himself just to defeat Vader? He doesn’t know. All he knows is that he promised to Padmé’s dying spirit that he would watch over her twins. He would protect them. If this is the best way to do that… He pushes away the thought even though he knows it will not leave him anytime soon. 

He startles when he feels lips against his own and something he hadn’t even realized fractured snaps back into place, a strong and whole entity. Their life bond, his constant companion over the years. He hadn’t even realized it had frayed. Vader’s lips are demanding and insistent, and the kiss is nothing like the ones Obi-Wan once imagined he and Anakin sharing someday in his loneliest moments. 

“All of this is ours, the galaxy is ours,” he says with sick glee and Obi-Wan knows he is trapped. His sire, his coven, he cannot leave it. He never had another choice after Anakin first bit him all those years ago. Obi-Wan is the mate of the sire, but even he does not have the power to destroy him. 

_"A gift you say? Tell me Obi-Wan,” the man says his name, his eery eyes suddenly focused on him and Obi-Wan is startled, “do you consider this life a gift from your mate?”_

_No,_ he answers the question again all these years later. No, it is not a gift. It is an eternal prison sentence. A mate that doesn’t love him, that would prefer another and resents you for their death. How did Obi-Wan ever think he could share Anakin and not face the consequences eventually?

Vader closes his eyes and Obi-Wan feels the pull as the sire lets out his siren call, luring his coven back home. Obi-Wan has lost, Ahsoka and Rex will return with the twins. 

“We will be a family now, Obi-Wan. You’ll see,” he promises, running his fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair. Obi-Wan lets tears fall, admitting for the first time that he has loved Anakin too much, too blindly. He allowed this to happen. 

 

 

 

 

It’s true. Ahsoka and Rex show up three days later with the twins and Obi-Wan is in charge of the coven. His pseudo children become his life as he is crowned the Emperor’s Consort, his eternal mate before all of the galaxy. Citizens praise them, the war heroes who defeated Palpatine and ended the Clone Wars. Obi-Wan tries not to scoff in fear Anakin will punish him. 

He insists Obi-Wan only refer to him as Anakin as much as it burns the man to do so. He believes Anakin thinks it will help ease the tension between them, but nothing can do that now. Anakin has made his feelings for Obi-Wan clear as day. 

Ahsoka becomes the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Navy and as such is hardly around. She and her mate, Rex, the Supreme Commander of the Imperial Army, are out and about enforcing Anakin’s will on the galaxy. They are a family, eating meals together and ignoring the tensions between them. 

The tension between Anakin and Obi-Wan is palpable but Obi-Wan throws himself into caring for and training the twins in the force while Vader throws himself into the Empire. They are quite the pair. 

And so the galaxy waits for a resolution, whichever way it may fall.


	2. dear diary, today the world imploded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of the adventures of the skywalker coven

The twins are four when things start to go amiss. It’s early on enough that he knows they can learn control and how to be proper force users, but their power is already so strong. He groans, stroking Luke’s little blonde head as he drains some poor soul from the streets. As he does, objects around the room start to fly, driven by Luke’s pleasure and satisfaction at the taste of fresh blood. Obi-Wan has been feeding the twins with blood bags gotten from volunteers, but Vader never really appreciated Obi-Wan’s efforts to keep his children free from murderous urges.

Obi-Wan taps Luke on his shoulder, the little boy instantly detaching from his victim’s next and smiling up at his father with red stained teeth. The objects drop to the floor, several items crashing and Obi-Wan winces even as he’s always happy to destroy Vader’s property. Obi-Wan smiles down at him, taking the edge of his black sleeve and wiping Luke’s small, adorable face with it. 

“Leia, sweetheart, it’s your turn,” Obi-Wan instructs her and can practically hear the attitude in her even though she hasn’t spoken. He turns his head away from her brother to raise an eyebrow at his young daughter. 

“It’s not _fair!_ Why did Luke get to go first?” Leia demands, a pout on her tiny face and she looks so much like Padmé. He doesn’t feel the stabs of grief anymore, having watched the girl grow to this age. Still, sometimes he is struck by how tragic it is that these two babies will never know their mother. 

“You pulled sticks, Leia. Luke drew the longer one. Next time you live feed, I will let you go first,” he explains diplomatically. Too bad four year olds have no respect for peace. 

“Turn his head, Daddy. I want to bite like Luke got to!” She complains and he internally groans, knowing he will do as his daughter has asked. Even if it means he will have to call the cleaner to the twins chambers later to have the floors scrubbed. He smiles at his daughter, doing as she asked.

Without hesitation, she buries her teeth into the dying man’s neck. Obi-Wan resumes the position, stroking her hair, Luke settling down next to Obi-Wan and placing his head in his father’s lap. Again, like her brother, the objects levitate. Obi-Wan sighs, knowing he will be raising two more Anakin’s. He wishes he could say he really minds, but he knows he doesn’t. His children remind him of the man he loved. Anakin before he became Vader. 

He feels the man’s heart start to slow and taps Leia like he did Luke. She snarls, deepening her bite instead of listening to her father. Obi-Wan growls, yanking her gently off the man. 

_“Leia Skywalker!_ You are not a killer! Have restraint,” he orders and Leia pouts again as Obi-Wan hits the button for a medic. They will heal the volunteer for another feeding in a month. It’s a system that works for the royal vampires, even if their leader chooses not to follow it, preferring the thrill of the kill. Obi-Wan watches Luke envelop his sister in a hug, her annoyance evaporated. 

Unknown to the trio, Vader stands in the doorway, having arrived during Luke’s feeding. He smiles, happy to observe his family and reflect on how he’s truly got it all. 

 

 

 

 

Vader has both of his twins for the afternoon, placing his mate in some diplomatic talks with a system far from his attention. Obi-Wan will pull them under Imperial control like he always does, Vader doesn’t worry about that. So now, he can do something he’s wanted to do for a long time, Obi-Wan always having been in his way before. 

On the far wall of the room they’re in are three rebels caught on the planet Alderaan. He hasn’t arrested the leadership yet for his mate’s sake. He knows Obi-Wan and Bail are good friends and things between Vader and Obi-Wan have never really resolved since Padmé’s death five years prior. He wants to think there is a redemption for them somewhere down the line, but he doesn’t know. What he said to Obi-Wan was awful and he can understand if the man takes a long time to forgive him. It’s a damn good thing then, Vader smiles, that he has forever with mate. Vader turns to his children.

“Luke, Leia, today you will learn what it truly means to be a vampire,” Vader declares boldly, disappointed when his children look confused instead of excited. They look at each other and then back at him. 

“Papa,” Luke addresses him, “Where is Daddy? He always feeds with us.” Leia nods beside her twin, clearly telling their father that they wish for their other father to be here instead. Vader feels jealousy climbing up his throat before he swallows it. 

“Daddy feeds with you, yes,” Vader says and they look to the door as if Obi-Wan is going to come waltzing through it, “but I am the one who will teach you to hunt.” Their eyes go wide, staring at their Papa in a mix of horror and awe. 

“But Daddy says-“ Luke starts, but Vader holds up a single finger, silencing his son.

“Daddy is _wrong_ , Luke. You will learn to hunt as is your birthright. We are in a secure corridor and I am going to release all three of these evil rebels. If you do not hunt them down and kill them, they will kill Daddy. Or worse, they will kill you.” Vader says and both twins are thoroughly distressed. 

They do not want to be killers. They do not want their Daddy to die either. They turn to each other as Vader presses the button that releases the rebels. The three adults stare at the small children in horror, stepping around them as they run away. Vader smiles as he knows they cannot escape. 

_“No!”_ Leia cries, jumping to her feet and rushing out the door. Luke hesitates, looking at the door and then his father, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

“Papa, I don’t want to be a killer,” he whispers and Vader is alarmed, but knows what he has to do. Luke is a killer by nature, to be afraid of himself will only torture him for the rest of his life. 

“Then you want Leia and Daddy to die because you were too weak to save them?” He questions and then watches as Luke swallows heavily. The boy looks at his father again before standing and racing out the door. 

Leia has her teeth buried in one rebel, her eyes a bright red, thrilling Vader and amazing him in equal fashion. One rebel approaches his daughter with a pole, clearly about to hit her with it. Vader nearly goes to stop him before Luke flies out of no where, sinking his teeth into the man’s neck. He feeds before stopping and compelling the man to forget and that he’s sorry.

_“You won’t feel pain,”_ his son instructs the filthy rebel and the scum nods before Luke snaps his neck. His sister, however, feeds even as the rebel begins to struggle. When her victim goes limp, Vader grabs the third rebel that is about to attack him and tosses him to his children. 

“Share him,” he instructs as Leia sinks her teeth into the man’s neck and Luke backs away. Vader scowls, resolving to spend some more time giving his son lessons in vampirism. And maybe make him spend less time around Obi-Wan. 

 

 

 

 

Obi-Wan stands on the balcony looking over the lights of Coruscant around him. The twins are in bed, his mate is god knows where and Ahsoka and Rex are off planet as far as he knows. He has no one he can say goodbye too, no one that Anakin has spared. _Except-_

_“Obi-Wan?”_ Bail Organa’s voice breaks through his thoughts and there is his friend’s hologram in front of him. He must’ve called without realizing. 

“Bail, what have I become?” He questions, looking out into the night instead of at his friend, “Am I a monster?” He hears Bail hesitate and tears rise to his eyes, falling down his cheek like crystals reflecting the city light. 

“I’m a useless bitch,” he sobs heavily, “I couldn’t even save my children from my asshole of a mate. They aren’t even really mine, they’re his! All of this is his and he tortures me by making me stay because he blames me for her death!” Obi-Wan takes steps further towards the edge, looking over it to see the construction site below. He thinks if he jumps the odds of being staked by the myriad of random jutting wood down there is pretty high. He just needs to aim right…

_“Obi-Wan!”_ Bail’s voice cuts through, _“Breha call Ahsoka! Obi-Wan, don’t you dare jump!”_ Obi-Wan hears it through the haze of pain in his own head, but he can’t focus on it. He climbs on the ledge of the balcony. If he dies, so does Anakin. He can fix the galaxy he helped destroy.

“I’m so sorry, old friend. I never meant for any of this to happen,” he whispers and he hears Bail’s pleas for him to stop raise in volume. He turns, facing his “palace” that is more like a prison. His eyes slips closed, two last tears falling down his cheeks He steps back, feeling nothing but freeing air behind him and smiles faintly. 

“Goodbye, Anakin,” he says and lets go. For a moment, he thinks he’s falling before he opens his eyes to the crying vision of Ahsoka. She hauls him back over the edge and he collapses on the ground, clenching his eyes shut. 

“Obi,” she sobs, slapping his cheeks to make him open his eyes again, “What the fuck do you think you were doing? How could you even _think_ of doing that?” He swallows, staring past her at the night sky. 

“I just wanted to be free of this pain,” he says and he isn’t crying anymore. He refuses to look at her, refuses to address the question. All he wanted was to be free and she stopped him. 

_“Get out of my way,”_ a new voice snarls, angry and dark in a way Obi-Wan hasn’t heard since that night. Obi-Wan hears Ahsoka object and opens his eyes to watch Vader chuck her across the floor of the balcony. Suddenly, Vader’s very… concerned? face fills his vision. He feels familiar arms wrap around him and thrashes.

“No! Let me go, Vader! _I want to die!_ Let me die!” He screams before he blacks out. 

 

 

 

 

When Obi-Wan’s eyes open, the blue of Anakin Skywalker’s eyes meet his own. For a moment, he is sure he must be dead. He reaches up to brush a hand against Anakin’s cheek, wiping away a tear that fell with his thumb. 

“Is this heaven?” He questions and Anakin folds in on himself, tears racking his body. Apologies spill from his lips at a startling rate. Obi-Wan stares in awe, sure he has never heard Anakin apologize before in his life. It must be, he thinks to himself happily. 

“I can’t believe I let this happen. I didn’t mean it, Obi. I never meant it. You are the best decision I ever made. I can’t believe I let our bond go so far you thought I’d want you dead,” Anakin cries, leaning down to place his head on Obi-Wan’s stomach to muffle his cries. 

“Now I know I’m dead,” Obi-Wan smiles, “Anakin Skywalker never apologizes.” He watches as the man before him lifts his head and for a moment, yellow flashes in his eyes. 

“Stop saying you’re dead,” he snarls, “You’re not dead. You _will not_ leave me!” He grasps Obi-Wan’s cheeks and slams their mouths together. The kiss is all Vader, all teeth, and all of Obi-Wan’s hope disappears. Still, this is a Vader who is sorry, something he has never seen. 

“I am going to fix this,” he whispers against Obi-Wan’s lips, “Please… Please let me fix this.” Obi-Wan doesn’t know what compels him to nod other than this is all he’s ever wanted. He just wanted to matter to the universe, to the people he loved. 

“We’re going on vacation, just the two of us. We will be a healthy pair. It’s always been you, Obi. Even when I was with her, it was always a distraction.” Obi-Wan’s head is reeling and he feels dizzy. After five years of being ignored and hurt, this is too confusing. 

“Anakin, I-“ He goes to tell him it’s okay, that he doesn’t have to lie. Obi-Wan won’t try again. Soon, anyway. Anakin interrupts him though. 

“No, let me say this. _I love you._ I have always loved you. You’re it for me. I’m sorry in my anger and my lust for power I never made that clear to you,” he declares and Obi-Wan is too stunned to say anything at all for a moment. Still, he brings one hand to Vader’s cheek with the gentlest of strokes and smiles faintly before sealing his fate forever. 

“I love you too.”

 

 

 

 

Ahsoka sits in a hangar by herself, tears streaming down her face. When Breha had called her, she had been shocked. She hadn’t talked to the Alderaanian queen since the fall of the republic. When Breha told her about Obi-Wan, she can’t remember ever running that quickly in her life. All she knew was that she had to save him. He was too important to let die. 

It scares her now that the feeling wasn’t Ahsoka saving Obi-Wan, a man she considers like a father to her. No, it was a vampire saving the sire’s mate. She shivers, releaved when Rex’s arm wraps around her shoulders. She wraps her arms around him, holding her mate close and crying into his shoulder. She finds the longer she thinks about it, she doesn’t care what compelled her to save Obi-Wan. As long as he’s alive.

“I knew he hated this life, Rex. I knew he and Anakin were drifting too far apart, but I didn’t think he’d ever do something like this,” she cries and he soothes her by stroking her montrals. 

“I think we have it better. We get to live together forever, even if we have to serve an occasional sociopath. We do not face Vader’s wrath the way he does,” Rex explains and he sees the reality of it settle on Ahsoka. They get to be a couple given lots of leeway by their sire, only called back when necessary and only returning when they choose. Obi-Wan has never been allowed to leave and it was no secret Anakin was furious when Padmé died. He blamed the Jedi. He blamed Obi-Wan. 

“Is it horrible that I am so happy? That I get to be happy and in love while Obi-Wan suffers… I never even noticed. How horrible is that?” She whispers and Rex’s hand curls around hers in a comforting motion. She doesn’t bring in the dark side of the force. Rex will never understand the way she and Anakin betrayed the Jedi. The way they betrayed Obi-Wan. The realization of this brings an ache to her chest she isn’t sure will ever leave.

“I’m happy. I love our life and I feel indebted to Anakin and Obi-Wan for it. I think the only thing we can do is be here more for him. Don’t feel guilty though, ‘Soka,” he whispers, bringing their lips together. She sits there with her mate, knowing she will be at Obi-Wan’s side as soon as Anakin allows it. She ignores the guilt that weighs heavy in her chest. 

 

 

 

 

Luke and Leia sit in a shuttle, looking around the hangar to see if they can spot either of their parents. 

“Leia… They are going to be so angry. I don’t think we should-“ Leia presses her palm against Luke’s mouth as a legion of troopers pass by them. 

“ _Shut up, Luke!_ You almost got us caught!” At sixteen, the two vampiric twins are rebelling from their parents in a normal teenage fashion. They planned to steal a shuttle and go on an adventure for as long as they could before their father’s influence catches up to them. Luke rolls his eyes, settling into the pilots chair. Leia pouts at him. 

“Let me fly,” she demands and Luke scoffs, using the force to buckle her into the co-pilots chair. 

“Sorry, Little Sister, but no way in hell am I letting you drive. I’ve seen you try,” he taunts, releasing the shuttle from it’s binds and taking off out of the hangar. They soar out into space and instantly lock down their mental shields, feeling their Dad and Papa realize they’ve left.

“We’re so karked when we get caught,” Luke groans and Leia just chuckles, rolling her eyes. 

“You worry too much. Now, plug the Tatoo system into the coordinate reader,” she orders her twin from her binds, “I’m in the mood to start some trouble.” This time it’s Luke’s turn to chuckle. Still, he does as he’s told. 

They land in Mos Eisley and the two take off to explore the town. Leia makes an odd noise, drawing Luke’s attention to her as she stares at a seedy cantina in front of them. Luke wrinkles his nose, having no interest in going in, but Leia seems determined. Inside, there are tons of people. Leia only has eyes for one though. Across the room is a man, probably around their age somewhat.

Luke feels the strength of her focus through their twin bond and goes to the bar to compel the tender to give them drinks. Whatever the humanoid hands him is fruity and he smiles flirtatiously, letting the man know he will not be needing payment. Sometimes being a vampire has definite perks, even if the human diet has never sat well with Luke. When he was ten, Vader gave up on trying to force Luke to feed on live humans. _Thank the force._ So now, he just uses blood bags, even as Leia enjoys hunting her meals. 

Now, she seems to be hunting the man she’s nearly draped over. The man is sat next to a wookie, both of them drinking what seems to be some sort of hard liquor. He wants to leave her to her own devices, but he can’t. This is Leia after all. So, he slides in the booth next to the wookie, trapping Leia’s meal and sliding her drink over to her. 

“And who would you be?” The man asks and Luke smirks, letting Leia answer. 

“This is my twin brother, Luke,” she whispers sensually and Luke just smirks at the man, “Luke, these are Han and Chewbacca.” 

“A pleasure,” Luke says before turning to talk to Chewbacca. Wookies have stronger willed minds than humans do, but Luke compels him to ignore Leia and Han so that Leia can feed. He watches her sink her teeth in to Han’s neck and only starts to feel uncomfortable when his heart rate slows. 

Suddenly, Leia rips away as if she’s been burned. Her wide, scared eyes find Luke’s. He’s older, he’s always known this, but the implications of this finally settle in as Leia works on instinct. 

_“Save him,”_ she begs, dragging the body over the table until Han is basically in Luke’s lap. He is the heir to the coven. He can turn Han. His wide eyes meet Leia’s and she looks so scared. Hesitantly, the way he’s watched his father do with his dad before, he holds out his wrist and doesn’t flinch when Leia bites into it. He feeds his blood to Han, his eyes glaring a bright red as he does and then brings it away, making Leia lick it clean. Then, he snaps Han’s neck and lets Leia carry him out. 

He goes to compel the wookie to forget about them and Han, but Chewbacca catches his wrist. 

“We have a ship… Please allow me to take you where you need to go. For saving Han’s life.” Luke nods after a moment of hesitation and leaves the cantina, knowing their trip has been cut short. He’s fine with that though, he misses his dad. And his papa a bit too he supposes. 

 

 

 

 

“What were you thinking?” Vader demands of his twins. He didn’t even think about their ability to turn people into vampires. He watches Obi-Wan move from behind the twins to behind Vader himself, a frown on his face. Han Solo is an abomination, one not turned by Vader and he cannot accept someone his son turned without a trial. Which he doesn’t want to have. Still, Obi-Wan isn’t interjecting on the twins behalf like he usually does, which means that maybe he won’t be alone in being the bad guy for once. 

“I was just… seeing what I could do,” Luke shrugs and Vader snarls at his son. His daughter cowers behind his son, something he has never seen before in his life. Vader scowls at them. Behind him, he feels Obi-Wan reach out to grasp his elbow.

“Is this a challenge? Are you _challenging my authority?_ You’re _sixteen!_ ” He is all too aware of Obi-Wan’s anchor on him, keeping him from lunging at his son across the room. Luke’s eyes widen and he shakes his head as Leia starts to cry.

“N-no! Of _course not_ , Papa!” He pleads and Vader is too enraged to listen. He backhands his son across the room. Leia cries out, curling over the unconscious body of Han Solo. Obi-Wan goes to leave his side, to save Luke, but Vader catches him in a tight grip. Obi-Wan struggles for a moment, but the glare Vader gives him has the hair on his arms raising. 

_“Anakin!_ Anakin, let him explain!” Obi-Wan yells, turning into his arms and wrapping his own around his mate. He digs his feet into the ground and uses all of his strength to push against the force of Anakin. Suddenly, the push against him disappears and Vader goes still in his grasp. 

“Explain. Explain why you turned some worthless scum filth from Tatooine into a member of my coven,” he demands. Luke struggles to sit up and Vader watches his son’s fingers gingerly touch his bruised cheek. Leia watches from her position over Solo and Luke pushes to his feet.

“He’s her mate and she begged me to save him. That’s it. Are you happy now, _dick head?_ ” Luke screams at his father. Leia shouts as Obi-Wan gasps at his language, but its like Vader didn’t even hear him. His glare is pointed at his daughter and the man she’s protecting. Obi-Wan glances at Luke, who’s wiping the blood off of his chin and Leia, who’s crying over the body of the man she’s chosen to spend her life with. 

At sixteen years old, both of his children are so strong and so resilient. And his mate is about to rip someones head off. Obi-Wan winces, knowing this is going to end badly, and throws Vader out in the hall. 

_“Call Ahsoka!”_ He shouts back to his children and rushes out in the hallway to drag Vader back to their room. The twins turn to look at each other even as Luke takes out his comm to call his Aunt Snips. Han is waking up in Leia’s arms and across the vast imperial palace, a howl shakes every room. 

 

 

 

 

“Sh… He isn’t _that_ bad. And my Dad is the sweetest,” Leia soothes Han as he prepares for whatever challenge Vader has cooked up for them. Luke took off after his fight with Vader. Obi-Wan had gone after him long enough to make sure Luke was safe before returning. Vader’s anger when his mate refused to tell him where his son had gone was… Explosive. 

“Your Dad is a monster,” Han grumbles and Leia scoffs at him. 

“That is Papa. He is the Emperor. Remember that and the fact that he has sensitive hearing before you open your mouth again. Oh, and the fact that he hates you,” she laughs, stroking his hair away from his forehead, “My Dad is the other man you’ve seen and he’s so great. You’ll love him.” Han leans up to peck a kiss on her lips. He smiles as he pulls away, poking her nose cutely. 

“He seems like a know it all, but hey thats fine. He seems nicer than Papa Doom,” he chuckles. Chewbacca grumbles in the corner. Suddenly, the door swings open to reveal her fathers and Ahsoka. Leia is disappointed Rex didn’t come along, but she guesses someone had to remain with the troops. 

“Papa Doom,” Ahsoka snickers and Obi-Wan smirks. Anakin however, looks absolutely murderous. Obi-Wan steps forward, his white robes dragging along the floor slightly. He places a hand on Vader who visibly calms and takes a step back to hang with Ahsoka, letting Obi-Wan take the lead. 

“Mr. Solo, in order to earn your place in this coven and at my daughters-“

“ _Our_ daughter.” Obi-Wan glares at his mate before continuing. 

“Our daughter’s side, I need you to find our son,” Obi-Wan says and Vader looks outraged behind him. 

“You said you’d pick something suitable! You know where Luke is!” Vader demands and Obi-Wan turns to glare at his mate. 

“I did. Luke is visiting my dear friend on the planet Mandalore. Han will need to break him out of a highly advanced prison and bring me the head of Darth Maul.” Ahsoka’s mouth drops open and Vader goes still in his shock. They know Duchess Satine died during the Clone Wars. Obi-Wan smiles and looks back at Vader, raising an eyebrow. Vader purses his lips and nods, satisfied by the task his mate has given. 

“Do that and you will be allowed to stay. We won’t snap your bond with our precious child. You will earn your place,” Obi-Wan concludes with an attitude, spinning on his heel and leaving, pushing aside Vader and Ahsoka with the force. Everyone stares at his retreating form in awe. 

“The sweetest, huh?” Han asks Leia who just glares at him in response. 

 

 

 

 

Han deposits the head of Darth Maul on the floor at Obi-Wan’s feet. Luke had been on Mandalore when he got there although it hadn’t been for long clearly. This confused Han since Luke had abandoned Coruscant weeks before, but he chooses not to comment on it. He likes Luke much more than he likes Papa Doom or Daddy Dearest. 

Obi-Wan embraces Luke who hugs him just as tightly. Vader stands behind them, glaring at Han, but all of the hate from before is gone. Perhaps Han truly earned his place by Princess Leia’s side. 

“Papa,” Luke greets Vader who softens visibly. He approaches slowly, wrapping his arms around his son gingerly. 

“I’m _sorry_ , Luke,” he whispers, and Luke squeezes his eyes shut, nodding against his fathers chest. Han isn’t a patient man, but he waits for their attention to turn to him. It quickly does, but instead of Obi-Wan approaching him, it’s Vader. 

“Kneel,” he demands and Han does, knowing that for whatever reason, he will do anything to be accepted. He wants to be better, he wants to have a family. Vader kneels in front of him, tilting his head and leaning in. 

“You belong to _my_ coven now,” the man whispers and a shiver goes down Han’s back. For as happy as this family seems, Han can’t seem to understand why Vader is so evil. It’s like a chill in the room that never fades. Still, as his fangs slip into Han’s neck, it disappears, replaced by a loyalty to the man that is unexplainable.

Perhaps this is why they are all so loyal, he thinks as Vader drinks for a minute before removing his fangs. He then bites into his own wrist and offers it to Han who drinks greedily from it. Vader smiles. 

“Welcome,” he chuckles, before snapping the young vampire's neck. Obi-Wan shouts as Leia cries out. 

“Relax, he’ll wake up soon enough,” Vader groans as Ahsoka just shakes her head.

“That wasn’t necessary, Sky Guy,” she sighs and he just smirks at her. 

“No, but it’s something I’ve wanted to do for weeks.” She scoffs, punching him in the arm and they leave Obi-Wan and Luke to comfort Leia until her lover wakes up. 

 

 

 

 

Obi-Wan allows Vader to sink his teeth into his neck, knowing that the man needs it to feel secure sometimes. He feels the familiar, gentle feeling of the blood being pulled from his veins. He wraps his arms around Vader’s head gently, wrapping his fingers in Anakin’s hair.

_“Anakin,”_ he gasps when Vader bites deeper and his mate chuckles against his skin.

Obi-Wan remembers the first time they did this, when Anakin saved his life so long ago. That is the main reason why they are here now, in love and immortal. They weren’t both adults then, but Obi-Wan wonders if this was always the inevitable end to their story. He wonders if he and Anakin were always meant to be. 

“We are fated, My Love” Vader whispers as he removes his fangs from Obi-Wan’s neck. Obi-Wan smiles, knowing Vader has been listening to his thoughts the entire time. 

_“Anakin, call me Anakin..._ ” Vader groans, wanting more than anything for Obi-Wan to love him the way he used to. 

“You know, Ani, this bond goes both ways. You need to stop worrying about if I love you or not. I have always loved you. As Anakin. As Vader. Always and forever,” he promises and Anakin smiles, tears in his eyes. They kiss and the universe finally feels like it’s been put back together again. 

They break apart and Obi-Wan finally feels hope. He can save the man he loves. 

 

 

 

 

The family sits together at a table, everyone looking to the head of it. Vader and Obi-Wan are nowhere to be seen, but everyone else is there. Rex and Ahsoka sit side by side, smiling and holding hands as they whisper to each other about a trip to a cabin on Alderaan. Luke sits chatting with the mortal wookie, Chewbacca. The wookie has a lifetime much longer than a mortal and when Luke offered to ask Obi-Wan to turn him, Chewbacca refused. He didn’t want to live forever. Han and Leia are too flirty and disgusting for anyone to actually pay attention to. 

Suddenly, the Emperor and his consort appear out of nowhere to sit at the heads of the table. The pairs break apart and pay attention to Vader who lifts his glass of blood. 

“Cheers to a happy coven. A happy family. I love you all,” he says and everyone looks around in shock to Obi-Wan who just raises his glass with a sincere smile.

“To family,” he says and everyone else finally raises their glasses. They eat happily, just enjoying each others company for the first time in so long. Anakin smiles, his eyes blue for once and he feels he likes life better this way. A life where he doesn’t dictate through fear. 

“Right, so now that everything has settled again… I have something to announce,” Luke starts and Obi-Wan pales, forgetting until this moment where he had sent Luke before Mandalore. He winces, Anakin’s eyes scanning his every twitch of expression in concern. Luke breathes and makes direct eye contact with his father who is starting to get irritated. 

“I met with a man on my travels. His name… was Yoda,” he says and ignores the collective gasps, “Papa, I want to be a Jedi.” Obi-Wan launches across the table to stop Vader from doing anything stupid and the world seems to explode. 

In all of the craziness, all that can be heard is Han, clearly confused. 

_“Who the fuck is Yoda?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats it! I don't plan on writing anymore of this, but i'm very happy with it and I hope you enjoyed it as well! Thank you for reading !!!

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i promised i wouldn't post another halloween fic but here you go... star wars and vampires, what could go wrong? i hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think! thank you for reading


End file.
